Ceilings in homes are commonly insulated by a loose fill insulation, usually fiberglass and the like. Recessed light fixtures installed in such ceilings can create drafts coming in through the light fixture, contribute to heat loss by air flow past the recessed light fixture, and transfer humidity into the home from the recessed light.
The present invention provides a means for minimizing undesirable air flow past recessed light fixtures installed in an attic.